The Adventure of Kaoru's Bowl
by Kitara and Elea
Summary: One-shot. What happens when Sano breaks Kaoru's favorite bowl? For those who like seeing Sano get in trouble.


The Adventure of Kaoru's Bowl 

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters.**

Elea: Okay, we made this up during cooking class when Kitara and I were busy scrubbing the frying pan. Being the RK crazed people that we are we started calling it the Hiten Mitsurugi Pan Scraping Style (don't ask). Anyway, we got the idea for this fic. For those of you who like seeing Sano get in trouble, this fic is for you.

P.S: Kenshin and Kaoru are married and Kenji is 3 years old. Yahiko is 14. For the rest, you do the math.

Lunch at the Kamiya Dojo 

Kaoru: Sano, would you mind washing this for me?

Sano(not listening): Sure, whatever.

Kaoru: Great! Be careful, its my favorite bowl.

Sano: Huh? Bowl?

(Kaoru hands the bowl to Sano)

Kaoru: Thanks for washing it, Sano.

(Walks away)

Sano: Note to self: Keep big mouth shut.

Yahiko: Like that's gonna happen.

(Sano, grumbling, walks over to the kitchen. He notices some dirt stuck to the bottom of the bowl. He tries to scrape it off with a spoon but it doesn't work. Being Sanosuke, he looses his temper and punches the bowl, causing it to go up into a million pieces.)

Kaoru(from outside): What was that noise?

Sano: Um, the, um, table fell down. Don't worry, I'll fix it.

Kaoru(to self): Why is Sano so eager to help all of a sudden.

**30 minutes later**

(Megumi walks in)

Megumi: Sanosuke! That was Kaoru's favorite bowl!

Sano: Please don't tell her.

Megumi: Oh Kaaaaooooooorrrrrruuuuu!

Sano: Please don't! I'll do anything!

(Fox ears go up)

Megumi: Anything?

Sano: Anything!

Kaoru(from outside): What, Megumi?

Megumi: Nothing! Nothing!

**1 hour later**

Megumi(tugs on the leash): Sano, come!

(Sano, acting like a dog, crawls over to Megumi, a leash around his neck)

Sano: Ruff! Ruff!

(Kaoru walks in)

Kaoru: Sano! What are you doing? Is my bowl done yet?

Sano: Not yet, um, Kaoru you should go back to your room!

Kaoru: Why?

Sano: Because, um, um, a ninja is coming with many, um, small blade thingies.

Kaoru: Misao's coming! Great, I miss Misao! Sano, hurry up with my bowl, I wanna use it for dinner.

(Runs off)

Megumi(hits Sano): Baka! Next time, I do the talking, rooster-head!

Sano: Ow, okay, okay. Ruff! Ruff!

(Kenshin and Yahiko walk in)

Yahiko: Hey, Sano that's a good look for you.

(Kenshin sees the bowl)

Kenshin: Uh-oh, I think I'm going back to wandering. At least for a few hours!

Yahiko: I'm coming with you!

(Yahiko and Kenshin run outside)

**30 minutes later**

Kaoru: Hey, Sano, where is Kenshin?

Sano: Um, he went to buy you a, um, an anniversary gift!

Kaoru: Oh, I thought he forgot! Great!

(Runs off)

Megumi(starts hitting Sano): Baka! Baka! Baka! Now she's gonna think that Kenshin remembered that their anniversary is tomorrow! Good job!

Sano: Ow, sorry!

**15 minutes later**

Kaoru: Sano, where is Yahiko?

Sano: Um, he went to, to, um, to ask Tsubame to be his girlfriend!

Kaoru: Really? Oh, I'm going to Tsubame right now!

(Runs off)

Megumi: You are really an idiot aren't you?

(Kenji walks into the kitchen)

Kenji: You're gonna be in twoble(Kid speak for trouble). I'm gonna tell!

Sano: Hey, Kenji, you like candy don't you?

(Kenji nods)

Sano: Well, if you don't tell your mom, I'll buy you lots of candy!

Kenji: Weely? (Really?)

Sano: Yeah. In fact, I'm going right now! Just don't tell, okay!

Kenji: Okay.

**2 hours later**

(Sano walks up to the house with a bag of candy. As he passes by the window, he sees Kaoru staring at the broken bowl. He knocks on the door. Kenji opens it.)

Kenji: You're in twoble!

(Sano walks in and sees Kaoru. A/N: You know that anime thing when their eyes disappear under their hair? He passes his hand in front of her face)

Sano: Um, Kaoru?

(Kenshin and Yahiko walk in.)

Kenshin: Is the torture over?

(Kaoru's eyes reappear, red)

Kaoru: Sanosuke Sagara!

Yahiko: Run for it!

(Yahiko runs away, followed by Megumi. Kenshin grabs Kenji)

Kenji: Daddy, what's going on?

Kenshin: Don't look. It's too violent!

(Kenshin and Kenji run outside)

Later 

(All of them look down at Sano)

Kenshin: sigh Never had a chance.

Megumi: There's nothing I can do.

Yahiko: Poor guy.

Kenji: Sano's pwaying (playing) dead! I wanna pway (play) too!

Elea: Okay, about Sano, don't worry, he's not dead. I'll leave it up to you to guess what Kaoru did to him.


End file.
